


Confession on a Battlefield

by MeThinkethAShipeth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battlefield, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Felix, Love Confessions, Pining, shy Bernadetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeThinkethAShipeth/pseuds/MeThinkethAShipeth
Summary: Sylvain takes notice how Felix has taken a liking to Bernadetta, and suggests he tell her feelings to him soon. Felix wants to, but he wants to wait for the right moment. How timing isn't on his side...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Confession on a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted on this site, and im super excited!! Hope ya'll like this! Please don't hesitate to put your thoughts in the comments!

Sylvain walked into the dining hall searching for his friends, Felix and Ingrid. He spotted Ingrid in line grabbing a giant plate of curry and chicken, though she wasn’t with Felix. He walked towards her to get some food as well.

“Hey Ingrid!” He called out.

She looked and smiled as she turned to go find a table, "Hey, Sylvain. Haven’t seen you today, where were you?”

“Oh just chatting with the professor about the lecture today. Nothing much. Say, have you seen Felix?”

The blonde sat down and took a big bite out of her chicken. “Not today.” She said with her mouth full, “I assume he’s still in the training grounds. You know how he is.”

“Yeah but I checked the grounds before coming here, and he wasn’t there.” Sylvain said, to which Ingrid shot a concerned look at him.

“Hmm, odd. Well, I won’t worry too much about it then.” She said as she took another bite of chicken.

Sylvain chuckled as he watched his friend eat with such appetite. As he ate, he took the time to scan his surroundings. The dining hall was rather busy, as many soldiers had to eat before they set out to regain the Kingdom Capital next week. He saw Mercedes sitting with Dedue in the corner, quietly chatting, with Dedue mostly listening. Ashe, Annette, Cyril and Caspar all sat together, laughing at some crazy tale Caspar was telling, with Annette looking more confused than amused.

Sylvain’s eyes then caught a purple head, immediately assuming it was Bernadetta. He saw that she was sitting by herself, yet she looked like she was talking to someone. Probably Dorothea, he thought. By curious nature, he stood up to see who it was with Bernadetta, and was surprised to see it was their lost lunch comrade.

“Found Felix.” Sylvain said, sitting back down.

Ingrid almost choked on her food, “Really? Where??" She scanned around the crowded room.

Sylvain pointed to his left towards the table where Felix and Bernadetta sat. Ingrid saw how they were talking, and Bernadetta was laughing. However the strangest thing was Felix was also smiling. He picked at his food mindlessly, his full attention on the archer girl. Truly a sight to behold.

A grin spread on the female knight's face. “Well, I’ll be… it does seem that those two spend a lot of time together.”

“I think he really likes her." Sylvain chirped, "I’ve literally never seen him with a girl otherwise, aside from the professor.”

“Thats true,” Ingrid mused, “and he seems to at peace too. It’s honestly nice to see for once.”

“Wonder when the wedding will take plaaaaace~” Sylvain teased in a sing-songy tone, to which he received a playful punch to the arm. “Hey come on! You know it to be true!”

“Still, don’t be a matchmaker! Let them be by themselves, ok Sylvain? I don’t want you causing trouble.”

The ginger haired feigned hurt feelings, “Why Ingrid!” He said, “You know I would never! I will leave them be, I promise.”

Ingrid gave him a stern look before returning to her delicious curry and chicken. Sylvain’s eyes kept on Felix and Bernadetta for another minute.

—

After the meal, Ingrid bid Sylvain goodbye, for she was going to the marketplace to buy some supplies, and Sylvain ran off to find Felix. He saw him say farewells to Bernadetta, and head into the hall. He ran quickly to catch him.

“Hey, Felix!”

The swordmaster turned, and his expression lowered into a small scowl. “Oh, Sylvain. What do you want?”

“What, I can’t just pass and say hi to my best friend?” Sylvain asked, his brown eyes brightened. Felix knew that look more than anything.

“I don’t have the time to deal with you. Do you need something or not?”

Sylvain sighed, “Straight to the point? Alright, fine. I saw you eating with Bernadetta.”

Felix's face did not budge. “...So?”

“Sooo I know you like her~”

Felix raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Seriously?”

“Yes!" Sylvain exclaimed, "I know how much time you two spend together, it’s almost obvious. You got the hots for the von Varley, eh?” He playfully nudged him, and Felix shoved him.

“Sylvain,” he snarled, “I don’t know when you’ll learn to hold your tongue when you’re tempted to say such ridiculous things. Bernadetta and I are just friends, alright?”

“Aw come on Felix! You know I'm not dumb. Back in the academy, even when she was scared of you because you were extremely hard to talk to, she still made the attempt to be friends with you. And you toned it down and was very gentle with her. Sure you guys were just friends back then, but now, things seem different. Friends don’t make each other light up and blush like the way you two do around each other. You guys are meant to be more.”

Felix fell silent. He didn’t admit it out loud, but Sylvain was right. There was definitely something about the small archer. He always felt like he was gravitating towards her whenever he saw her. She was sweet and fun, underneath the shy demeanor. She was incredibly talented in arts and crafts, he still remembers the handmade brooch she made for him. He always felt… calm around her. He could be himself, but he didn’t feel he had to be overly direct like he was with everyone else.

His childhood friend grinned from ear to ear as he saw Felix’s expression. “You can’t lie to me. I see what you're thinking. If you tell me, I swear I won’t tell a soul.”

Felix just sighed in defeat. In truth, Sylvain was good at respecting his friends’ wishes and secrets, even with his rambunctious attitude. He looked around for a more private place to talk, then he turned back at Sylvain and nodded towards the gardens. Sylvain nodded in reply, and they walked together toward the garden area. Once they arrived, Felix. sharply turned towards his friend with an intense glare. But the words were difficult to come out.

“.... Look." Felix quietly said after a minute of silence, "Whatever I say, you have to swear not to say a word about it. Got it?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, Felix.” Sylvain said with a smile. Then he lowered his voice, “So... do you like Bernadetta?”

Felix paused for a long time, as if he wasn’t sure how to respond. He could only nod.

Sylvain had to restrain from jumping like a happy girl. “Thats great!! My best buddy finally likes a girl! Does she know? When will you tell her?”

“Look, I just like spending time with her alright?" Felix said with agitation, "I’m not like you, chasing after a girl just because they winked or something. If I liked her enough, I would tell her.”

Sylvain laughed, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t believe you. You are terrible with acknowledging personal feelings, especially when it comes to girls. You need my help and advice, bud. And my advice is to tell her soon.”

“Why is that?”

“Because we’re in a war, Felix! I know we promised to see to it till the end, but at the same time, anything can happen on the battlefield. And if confessions were not shared between you and her, and something happens to either of you… you’re going to regret it. Best to do it sooner rather than later.”

“I suppose you make a good point…” Felix admitted. He folded his arms and pondered on the remark. Sylvain was right, anything could happen on the battlefield. However, he was even more determined to protect those he cared for. “But I won’t let anything happen to Bernadetta.”

“I understand that. I feel the same way for you, Ingrid, his Highness and everyone else. But you have to be cautious too, take the worst case scenario in mind just to be safe. I still advice you to be honest and tell Bernadetta your feelings soon. Just in case.”

Felix didn’t respond at first, but sighed and unfolded his arms. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll… think about your advice.”

Sylvain sighed, deciding not to persist any further. It's a miracle to get Felix to even admit these things. He patted his friend’s shoulder. “I guess that’s all I ask for. Thanks for telling me, Felix. I promise to not say anything.” He could’ve sworn he saw a smile creep up on his friend’s face, but he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you, Sylvain.”

—

The end of the month came fast, and it was soon time to march upon the Kingdom Capital to challenge Cornelia. Byleth sent Cyril to scout, and he reported several Giant Titanus protecting Cornelia, and she was controlling them with her magic. Byleth came up with a plan to split the team to distract the Titanus, since their armor is too strong to pierce through, so Dimitri can cut a path straight to Cornelia and kill her. Byleth sent herself, Cyril, Annette, Mercedes, Dedue and Caspar to go through the right side to deal with Titanus on that side, while Seteth, Sylvain, Felix, Bernadetta, Ingrid and Dimitri go through the other side so they can distract the others and make a path for Dimitri. The plan was set and everyone was off.

It was difficult, especially since Cyril had to deactivate the magic turrets, but they had soon reached where Cornelia was surrounded by her minions and other Titanus. On the right side of the grounds, Byleth was able to pierce through the armor of one with The Sword of the Creator, while Annette shot magic at it to cripple its health. Dedue and Caspar used their collective strength to tag-team against another one, while Mercedes stayed behind and kept up with healing her teammates. On the left, Sylvain and Felix led another Titanus away from Cornelia, while Ingrid and Bernadetta were finishing off another one that tried to block them. Dimitri was helping while also waiting for an opening to Cornelia.

Cornelia tried beckoning one of the giants to come and help her. It turned and was about to go to her, however Bernadetta saw this and commanded her archery battalion to nab its attention.

It worked, perhaps too well. The Titanus’ eyes were set on the girl, and she managed to dodge its attacks, letting Felix rush in to slice at its legs. It groaned, yet it still had its eye on Bernadetta, and swung its giant sword at her again.

“Get back, fool!” Felix yelled at Bernadetta, and she squealed as she backed away from the giant, and Sylvain swooped in for a blow with his lance, causing the Titanus to fall. Felix huffed and turned around to find Bernadetta, whose determined face contrasted her shaking figure.

“You alright?” Felix asked. He received a nod, but no reply. Then he continued, “Look, stay behind, and don’t get in the way.”

Because of his stern voice, Bernadetta hung her head and nodded again. Felix sighed, regretting his tone. Before he could say something somewhat nicer, Sylvain jumped in.

“Don’t worry, Bernadetta,” Sylvain said, smiling at her, “you just stay in the back for support. Me and Felix can handle these giants upfront!”

“I know,” Bernadetta said, “But I just wanna help more!”

“You’re already a huge help! Just keep the guy distracted so we can finish him off!” Sylvain said, giving one of his _dashing_ smiles at her. Felix just rolled his eyes. He also frowned a little when Bernadetta flashed a sweet smile back at Sylvain.

Felix wished he could say more, but he then noticed the Titanus getting back up, and he beckoned Sylvain to follow him to go and distract it again. Felix took one last look at Bernadetta, he saw how she was smiling at him too, and he was glad for it. He pulled out his sword and ran towards the giant once more.

The Titanus tried to return to its master, yet it felt another arrow hit its head, and turned to the archer again. This time, it was determined to finish her off. Even though both Sylvain and Felix were attacking it from both sides, the Titanus released its destructive blow towards Bernadetta.

“Bernadetta!!” Sylvain warned, “Watch out!!”

Felix somehow knew that, even with Bernadetta being rather quick, she wouldn’t be able to dodge this attack. His instincts kicked in, and he flew towards the girl. However, he was too late. The Titanus swung its attack, and it hit Bernadetta, sending her flying back and landing harshly on the ground.

“BERNADETTA!” Felix yelled, bringing the attention of the Titanus back to him. He dodged a swing of its giant weapon, and luckily Sylvain, with the Lance of Ruin, made a critical blow on the giant, finally killing it. This led to the opening Dimitri was waiting for, and he sped towards Cornelia. With a quick strike, he defeated her.

Byleth and the others finished off the rest of the minions and Titanus, and gathered with the second group. There was a collective cheer, but Felix couldn't join. He desperately looked for where Bernadetta fell, and found her near one of the buildings.

“Bernadetta…” Felix whispered, as he ran swiftly towards the limp body. He knelt down to gently grab the girl. Her face, arms and legs were bleeding and bruised from the fall, and a large gash was open on her back, where the Titanus hit her. She was barely breathing. He cursed when he had no more vulneraries left. He quickly tore off some fabric from his coat to wrap her torso in to stop the bleeding. Felix took her into his arms to gently cradle her as he finished wrapping the fabric to stop the bleeding. He then heard hoofs clapping, and turned to see Sylvain riding up.

"Felix! There you- oh man," Sylvain interrupted himself as he saw Bernadetta. "Is she ok?"

“Sylvain, go get Mercedes,” Felix commanded, “I don’t have any more potions on me, and I know you’re out too.”

“Yeah you're right. You sure you don’t want me to take her to Mercedes? It might be faster.” Sylvain offered.

“No, she’s too hurt. The hit took a toll, and you’re the only one that can get Mercedes back her in time. Now go. … Please.”

Sylvain was taken aback by the urgent request, yet he made no comment and climbed back onto his horse, and rode off as fast as he could.

_“I knew he cared for her,”_ Sylvain thought, _“Almost too much.”_

Felix was almost scared to move. He could see Bernadetta was barely breathing, yet he wasn’t sure how long it would last. He silently prayed she would hang in long enough for Sylvain to get back with Mercedes.

He couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “I swore to protect you… don’t you dare leave me like this.. not when we’re so close to ending the war..” For the first time in a long time, Felix felt tears welling up, thought he closed his eyes so they wouldn’t fall out. He hated crying. He basically made a vow to never cry again. Tears were a sign of weakness, right?

Yet this frail girl always cried. And she was one of the bravest people he ever knew.

“Don’t leave me, Bernadetta…”

Silence.

“I…. swore I would never say this… but you mean too much to me…”

Felix gently hugged Bernadetta, making sure not to touch her wound. His hand stroked her messy yet beautiful lavender hair, and his head snuggled against her neck.

“Bernadetta…”

He felt her move slightly beneath him. A hand weakly touched his arm.

“I love you, Bernadetta…”

“Fe….lix…”

Felix reclined his head back to look at Bernadetta. Her eyes were slightly open, and she was smiling. Their faces were awfully close.

“Felix…” she said in a weak voice.

“Shhh,” Felix whispered, still stroking her hair. “It’s alright. Save your strength…”

“Do…. do you mean it..? ” She whispered back. Felix looks at her confusingly.

She continued, “that you… love… me?”

_Dammit. She heard me say that,_ He thought.

Felix was about to deny it, but he couldn’t. He had been trying to deny it for so long, and yet now, thinking that Bernadetta was going to die in his arms…

The truth comes out eventually.

Felix didn’t have to say anything, for the look in his eyes was all Bernadetta needed. And she smiled. He had rarely seen her smile. _Really_ smile. Yet in that moment, as she smiled so big and wide, his heart felt like it was going to burst. She tried wrapping her arms around his neck, but she couldn't reach that far, so she just settled with her hand caressing his cheek.

She whispered softly, “I love you too, Felix Hugo Fraldarius….”

Felix didn't know what to say. Nor could he bring himself to say anything. He just stared at her loving gray eyes, and her sweet smile. He smiled softly back at her, but he still refused to let any tears to fall. So he lowered himself down to gently hug her, keeping in mind of her wound on her back.

Felix still wasn’t good with emotion, anyone can easily say that. His hands, so used to handling swords, was awkwardly grasped around this girl's small body. As if he didn't know how to properly hug.

But it felt right.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. In each other's arms, loving and protecting. Felix pulled back slowly to look at Bernadetta again. He thought about kissing her, but his ears caught the clapping of hoofs. He mentally cursed at the timing, but he knew he could save it for later. Sylvain and Mercedes rode up, along with Ingrid on her pegasus. Mercedes ran quickly towards the two.

"Oh thank the merciful Goddess..." Mercedes sighed in relief seeing that Bernadetta was alright. She gently pried the girl from Felix’s arms, and projected her healing magic on her to heal up with wound.

"I'm only able to do so much right now, but I can patch this up more back at camp." She said, as she inspected the wound. She and Felix stood up, carefully helping up Bernadetta to her feet.

"Is this alright, Bernie?" Mercedes asked, "Are you able to get on with Ingrid?"

  
  
Bernadetta was weak, but was still able to talk, "Y-Yeah, I think I can, Mercedes... Thank you."

Mercedes smiled and nodded. She and Felix helped her on the pegasus, seating her behind Ingrid and Mercedes behind Bernadetta. Felix's hand was still on Bernadetta's leg, and she giggled when he noticed and quickly tore it away.

"Thank you too, Felix." Bernadetta said, with a loving tone that he only recognized. He just nodded, but there was a small hint of a smile that she noticed. Ingrid noticed too, but didn't say anything. She knew something had happened between them, but she'll find out later.

As Ingrid, Mercedes and Bernadetta flew off, Felix watched them carefully, making sure they’d made it past the town, towards their campsite. He was startled when an armored gloved slapped him in the back, and Sylvain nearly bursting out laughing.

“Man, Felix,” Sylvain said, chuckling, “Confessing on a battlefield? Of course you’d be the one to do that.”

That earned him a punch in the arm, but Sylvain still saw the smile on his friend’s face.


End file.
